Am I Not A Brawler?
by PandaLover1358
Summary: "Pit is a weird name, huh?" Red asked. "A lot of people say that, but, Pit is a nickname, it's short for Pitiful." Red/Pit Friendship A bit of comedy where it's appropriate. No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Red was sleeping cozily in his bed. It was like any other morning for him.

"Everyone please report to the cafeteria!" Master Hand announced on the speaker.

He just rolled over to the side of his bed.

"Did you think that wake up Red?" "Nah, knowing him he's probably still asleep," Crazy Hand said. "You need to do something like this!" "Wait! Crazy! Don't-!"

The next thing on the speaker was a giant, ear-deafening sound of an air-horn.

Red panicked on his bed, "Oh my God! What the-?!" he fell out of his bed and landed on the ground.

* * *

Everyone was in the cafeteria, complaining about what happened.

"Silence! The only reason we had you here is to tell you about the newcomers!" Master H. said.

Everyone paid attention to the new faces that came onto the stage.

What caught Red's attention was a person with pure white wings.

"Oh! A Poke'mon!" He pointed at him.

...

Samus got up from her seat and punched Red square in his face and knocked him onto the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Red said, holding his bruised cheek.

"Don't call him that!" Samus yelled. "What's your problem?!" Red yelled back.

Everyone paid attention to Samus and Red arguing.

"Jeez, you're so overprotective... oh well." the "Poke'mon" said with a smile.

* * *

**Do not worry, this story has no romance in it, so, if you're looking for a story with none of that Yaoi and overly cliched moments then you came to the right place!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like I sort of rushed the last chapter ^^'**

* * *

"Say, Lucas, do you know where he's from?" Red pointed over to one of the brawlers.

The brawlers were watching all the newcomers in a brawl.

"I think he's an angel," Lucas said.

_An Angel? Fighting? Must be a pretty hardcore game then._

* * *

"How did I do?" Pit asked Samus. Samus gave him a smile.

"You did just fine. I'll teach you some combat moves after we move your stuff into your dorm."

"Oka-!" Pit started to here whispers and paused for a moment.

_"What's with that angel guy?"_

_"I know right?! His moves are so cheap!"_

_"Not only that! He can fly to!"_

_"He's a total cheat character!"_

Pit dropped his smile.

"Pit? Pit?! Pit!"

"Eh?!" Pit woke up.

"Is something wrong?" Samus asked.

"N-No! Nothing! Just zoning out!" Pit faked a smile.

Samus and Pit walked off to the mansion.

"So then-!" Lucas said.

Something caught Red's attention to ignore Lucas's tale.

It was the same Angel. But it wasn't those white wings. He could see something glistening and dropping down his cheek.

"Say," Red interrupted Lucas. "How about we visit that angel-no- Pit later?"

"Uh, sure..." Lucas said.

_Somethings wrong._


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright." Pit laid out his blanket on his bed and sat down. "I'm done with my dorm!" he looked proudly at it.

Voices started to be heard in his head. The voices were laughter. Laughter of... the past. "Stop it..." he whispered. He put his head down.

The laughter just got louder. "Stop it!" he yelled. He covered his ears and started crying.

A knock came on his door. "Pit?"

"Huh?" he stopped.

"Pit? It's Samus! Is something wrong? Do you not feel like training today?!" she asked.

"Y-Yeah! That's it!" Pit yelled back.

"Um, okay then!" Samus had a worried face and walked off.

More knocks came on Pit's door. "I said I'm okay..." When Pit opened the door (one of those slide doors) he saw Red and Lucas.

"Hey Pi-" Pit closed the door.

Red opened the door, "Hey! What the heck is your problem?!"

"Nothing!" Pit closed the door.

...

At the same time both of them grabbed the handles. Pit trying to close the door and Red with one hand holding the door entrance and the other trying to pull it open.

"What- is- wrong?!" Red asked, struggling to open it. "Like- I- said- nothing!" Pit said, struggling to close it.

Pit then got his other arm on the handle and managed to close the door with Red's fingers.

"OOOWWWW!" Red yelled in pain. "R-Red!" Lucas panicked. Pit immediately opened the door again. "Ah! Sorry!" Pit said, "let's go to Dr. Mario!" "No kidding!"

* * *

"There! All-a-better now!" Dr. Mario finished Red's treatments on his fingers and walked off.

"Great, there goes my poke'ball throwing hand," Red sighed. "I thought that was your right hand," Lucas asked. "Oh yeah, it is."

...

"What was that for?!" Red yelled at put. "You didn't leave me alone so I had no choice!" Pit yelled and looked the other way.

"Red, calm down," Lucas said. Red took a deep breath in and out.

"You know, I only wanted to ask you, do you want to play basketball with us?"

_Eh? _Pit turned around, "um, can you repeat that, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Do you want to play basketball with us?" he said more slowly.

"You sure you want me to play with you?" Pit grasped Red's shoulder firmly, "Yes."

"Really?" Pit shook Red a little, he nodded.

"You sure?! Really sure?!" Pit started shaking him back and forth quickly now. "Y-Y-es!" Pit let go and Lucas caught Red by his back.

Pit's face brightened up, "mhm!" he smiled. Red looked at Lucas and they smiled at each other. "By the way... how do you play basketball?" Red and Lucas fell over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Samus's side of the story while this (last chapter) is happening.**

* * *

Samus walked down the stone pathway in the mansion's backyard.

_Is Pit __really__ okay? I could here him say "Stop it!" like he did when he was a child._

"Oh." She looked to the side to find Peach and Zelda enjoying a cup of tea on a gravel made table and chairs with a tree that shaded them. "Why don't you join us for tea?" Peach asked.

Samus sat down on one of the chairs there. "Is something wrong? Your face is showing how worried you are." Zelda said. "Say," Samus started, "what do you think of Pit?"

"Well, he's really cute with that height of his and he's so optimistic that all you want to do is smile all day with him," Peach said with adoration and took another sip of her tea. "I would say the same," Zelda said, "what makes you ask that question?"

"Well, he is my little brother..."

Zelda froze while Peach spat out her tea (with the :3 face). "Your... _siblings_...?" Zelda asked.

"Well, yeah, of course we are, isn't it obvious?" Samus asked, oblivious to how they reacted.

Zelda and Peach thought back to the days when they came.

* * *

~In Pit's case~

"Hello, my name is Peach," "And I'm Zelda," they greeted with a sincere smile.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Pit~!" he greeted back.

His smile gave them a warm feeling.

~In Samus's case~

"Hello my name is Peach," "And I'm-" Samus walked right pass them.

...

"Hey! Let us finish!" Peach held back the infuriated Zelda from attacking her.

* * *

"S-so that's why you punched Red in the face, sibling instincts, huh?" Peach tried to form a smile.

"Yeah, and I'm worried that he's getting bullied _again, _he won't open up to me..." Samus said, avoiding eye contact.

Peach looked over to Zelda. "We'll..." Samus looked up.

"We'll help you, as much as possible," Zelda said. "After all, we're friends~" Peach said.

Samus gave a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is so awkward..._

Long story short, Red invited Pit for ice cream and are sitting on the bench not speaking to each other while a cricket is chirping.

"Um...!" Red looked over to Pit. "Your ice cream is falling over," he pointed over to Red's two-scooped ice cream. His ice cream fell over. "My ice cream..." "Here."

Pit handed Red his ice cream. "I don't really feel like eating it."

...

_Speak up Red! Speak!_

"P-Pit is a weird name huh?!" Red froze after he said that. "Er..." Pit gave Red an odd look.

_Abort! Abort! Fission Mailed!_

"Ah! I didn't mean to offend you or anything- it's - just- er! That you don't see- hear that name everyday! You know?!" Red panicked.

*chirp, chirp*

"Uh, sure..." Pit still gave him an odd look.

Red mentally slapped himself. _Great job! Now you gave him the impression that your a psychopath!"_

"A lot of people say that, Pit is just a nickname..." Pit said with an unsure smile, looking down.

"Then, what's your real name?" Pit looked up to him with the same unsure smile, "it's Pitiful."

_Pitiful?_

"Why would your parents give such a name?"

"I never met my parents before, but, Chozo said I always got sick as a baby and others would pity a sick baby, I guess that's how I got my name," Pit said.

"True, people would pity a sick baby- wait- Chozo? I feel like I heard that somewhere before..." Red thought back. Mario was introducing the characters to him and said some things and Chozo.

"Samus was raised by Chozo and I was raised by the same one," Pit said.

"Oh, I see, Chozo raising both of you would mean that your step siblings or some- wait- SIBLINGS?!" Red exclaimed.

* * *

**Why I made Pit and Samus siblings.**

**The Chozo stuff was fanmade but I read on a website that Pit and Samus were made by the same producers, artists, had the same voice actors, and even came out at the exact, same, date.**

**I also read that people consider them to be sibling games. So I guessed, "eh, why not."**

**- PandaLover1358**


	6. Chapter 6

"Your siblings?!" Red yelled.

"Yeah," Pit said.

Red went over to a tree and put his head on it. He thought for a moment.

_There siblings? How is that even- I'm not even going to-_

"You know, I only did this with Samus when she wasn't practicing bounty hunting," Pit said, "I didn't get to do this with anyone else, I was bullied all the time when I was little for being so weak."

"Heh, that reminds me of a girl I know back at Kanto," Red said, "she didn't get to spend much time with anyone except her "little brother" too."

"What is she like?" Pit asked. Red grew gloomy again with a false smile.

"What's she like? I don't know where to start with..." and started to murmur a bunch of words. "Red you're starting to scare me.."

"Pit?!"

They looked down the sidewalk to see Samus. "Oh! Onee-chan!" Pit ran over to Samus.

_He even calls her that..._

"Where were you?" "I was with Red!"

"Oh," she went cold and made a smirk with a wary aura over to the tree Red was behind, "you mean** P.T.**? That **P.T. **who said you were a pokemon?"

Red got angry. Samus knew that he got angry when someone nicknamed him that.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled while running over to them.

"Doesn't the name **P.T. **fit you because only a **P.T. **would call my little brother like that? Right **P.T.**?"

They went on and on with fighting and insults.

Pit just stood there, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Yes, yes, so I'm planning to make a comic version of this (yeah I think that's a terrible idea because I'm already working on 4(?) comic series and a lot of mini comics and guess the song and anime thing and fan fictions) -_-'**

**Oh my God my right arm and hand will be aching by the end of the year. Now I have to go draw more because I haven't uploaded any artworks for 2(?) months now.**

**- PandaLover1358**


End file.
